Forever Away
by umaketwan
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are no longer together. They split a long time ago, and it is now up to their kids to find the sacred jewel, and hunt down Naraku! But, there are some hidden secrets.
1. A Chance Meeting

InuYasha

Chapter One

Hi!!!!! This is my first official Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. my friends did... I made them read it cackles evilly

Okay... just read it now. Hey, by the way, my friend was kinda confused when she read this, Me is the name of the character. Also, Koga is not the original... from InuYasha. He's someone else. Okay... now you can read it.

-

Sota Higurasi was looking for his sister. _Ugh. Kagome must've gone to the other side to visit that new HUSBAND of hers._ Sota had met him once, and he had not approved. It was not his choice, however. His mother seemed to approve of him. If his grandpa were still around, he probably would not have approved of him either.

Sota could not find his sister to tell her what was on his mind, but he had to go to school. Sota was now in the same grade as had been in when she had first traveled through the well in the sacred shrine that was in their grandpa's old house. The house was now owned by Sota's mother, but Kagome had not ceased going to the futile era even after eleven years.

Kagome was now twenty eight. Sota wasn't surprised that she had finally found a husband. He was confused though, that she did not start dating that cat ear dog guy he had seen so many years ago.

Or, if she had wanted a normal guy, she could've dated that Hojo guy. He was still nuts about her. He still came over every single day. They always had to turn him away, saying that Kagome was too sick to have any visitors. It was probably best that they told him Kagome was getting married. Honestly, after twelve years, he should know that the Higurashi family was messing with him.

Sota got to his bus stop just on time to catch the bus. He had heard that there was a new kid starting at his school. When Sota got on his bus, he found that there was a strange white-haired boy sitting in his usual seat. He didn't think the new kid would be in his development.

'Hey,' Sota said to the boy. He looked up at Sota, and he noticed that the new boy was about his age. 'What do you want?' The boy said in a raspy voice. 'Uh um, well, I normally sit here so it... it would be cool... if I c-could like... sit here, is it... is it okay?' Sota stumbled on his words. 'You want to sit here... yeah whatever. Go ahead,' the boy said to Sota. As he sat down, the bus started moving, and everyone started to chat.

'So um...' Sota said to the boy trying to make conversation. 'What's your name?' 'My name is Hakudoshi,' the boy said coldly. 'Oh... okay, um my name is Sota,' He replied.

XXXXXXXX

The Futile Era, Twenty Years Later

Koga and Me were wandering the countryside together at night on the full moon. 'I wonder what could've happened to Mother and Father,' Me said to her older twin brother, Koga. 'Yes. They cannot be by themselves. If a demon attacks them, they are practically defenseless,' Koga replied to Me as they walked quickly, looking forward with anxious faces.

A black haired man with a red robe on walked up to Koga and Me. 'Hey you two! Do you happen to know about a demon that is supposedly terrorizing a village nearby? My wife and I are having trouble tracking it down,' He said quickly in what seemed like a permanently annoyed voice. 'No, I'm afraid my sister and I cannot help you. We are searching for our parents, they seem to have gone missing,' Koga replied for the two.

'Dangit,' the man muttered under his breath. 'Look kids, you look highly spiritual, so I bet your parents are too. I'll help you find your stupid parents faster, and you help me slay my freaking demon faster! I'm in a dilemma here, alright? My own two kids haven't come home for an entire freaking month,' he said quickly. He sounded very desperate, and he might come in handy, so the twins agreed to help the man in exchange for his help.

The twins did not see how the man could help them find their parents. But, they decided to meet the man in this exact spot the next day at the break of dawn.

Early the next morning, Me and Koga went to the place where they had met the man earlier. When they got there, they found a man who looked exactly like the other, only this one had gray hair, cat-like ears, claw-like nails, and long canines, like a dog's teeth. 'You are a Youkai, are you not?' Koga said to the man.

'No, he is not anymore. Well, he won't be,' Said an elegant demon woman that Koga and Me had not noticed before. The man was looking at them as though he wanted to kill them. He had his fists clenched, and had his hand on what looked like a demonic blade. 'Dear, it's okay. They did not mean anything by it. They simply were stating the obvious,' She said. 'Like everyone else in this damn world,' The Youkai said to her angrily.

Me was sizing the pair up. It seemed as though they were a couple. Also, if they ended up fighting, she wanted to be prepared. The man would be easy to defeat; it was obvious he fought with his emotions instead of tactics. The woman, however, would be a more challenging opponent. She had long black hair, and she wore a dark brownish red robe that Me suspected had once been white. She did not seem to have any weapons on her. No sword, or anything. Me wondered how she fought. This would be of no use.

'Let's just get to what we came here for,' The Youkai growled, making it obvious that he really did not want to help find Koga and Me's parents. He would have to, however, if he wanted to accomplish whatever he was doing.

They started to walk along the path. Me and Koga did not really know where to start. The Youkai and his partner did, however. 'Do you have anything of your parents'? maybe someting that the held for a long period of time?' Koga hesitated. He had something of his mothers', but he wasn't sure if he should trust this man with it. He thought he may as well trust him. His mother had worked with a half-demon before, but then again, that hadn't turned out so well. Me nodded to him as though she knew what he was thinking. Koga gave the man one of his mother's old arrows. She had always used them when she was around their age. So she had passed them on to Koga when he and Me turned seventeen.

The man seemed to do a double take when he saw the arrow. 'Hey kid,' he said to Me and Koga. 'What was your mother's name?' the woman finished for him. 'Uh... my mother's name is Kagome,' Me said to the couple. 'I knew it,' the man growled. 'As soon as I saw this arrow! I won't be needing it, I know her scent well enough by now,' he finished.

The woman looked concerned. 'InuYasha, I know you haven't seen Kagome for a while, but maybe uh... maybe it might be nice to see old friends,' the woman tried. 'Oromina, I seriously hope she does'nt tell me too sit,' InuYasha said, and they were on their way.

- End of First Chapter


	2. Reunion

Hi 4 people that actually want me to update! I know it's been forever since I have updated, but no one seems to like my story. I guess I don't really like it either. Well, I'm actually watching InuYasha right now, so... I hope it's a little better for it.



InuYasha led the group along for a long time, most of the time through the woods. Me and Koga were getting very tired. 'How long is this going to take?' Koga whined.

'I think we're close now' InuYasha said, still holding the arrow, even though he did not need it. Koga and Me perked up, getting excited.

In a minute, they reached a clearing in the trees. Kagome was collapsed in the middle of it. Me ran over to her mother. 'Mom! Oh my gosh, are you alright?' Kagome was unconscious. Koga was nervous. 'What should we do? Me, is she hurt?' Oromina walked up to Me.

'She'll be fine,' She sighed. 'We should get her to old lady Kaede,'

'Sounds like a good idea,' InuYasha said, and he hoisted Kagome on to his back. 'Let's go' Snow suddenly started to snow.



Somewhere Else In The Woods

Shain and Yau walked together though the forest, with snow slowly gathering in clearings between trees.

Shain, a demon walked ahead of his sister, and she followed, struggling to keep up, as she was only a half demon. 'Shain slow down!' She cried out to him as she fell farther and farther behind.

'Oh, sorry dear sister, I had not realized you were fatigued.' Yau giggled. She loved it when Shain joked with her. He smiled at her. He loved his little sister. He felt sorry for her because she had inherited their father's human half.

'Shain, is there any particular reason we are finally going home?' Yau asked her brother. 'I mean, we left for a reason. It just makes sense that we keep away from home until we find-'

'I need to ask dad if there was anything else he needed to tell us first. And besides, he probably wedged himself into a spot of bother with some weak demon or other.'

'You're so doubtful of father's skills.'



'Well well, if it isn't InuYasha.' Kaede said. 'What's wrong this time? Oh, Kagome! She hasn't been here for a long time!' Kaede quickly prepared a resting place for Kagome, and InuYasha set her down.

Me went to Kaede's side. 'Can I do anything to help?' Kaede grabbed Me's chin, and examined her face.

'You are Kagome's daughter. You look exactly like her.' Kaede then went up to Koga. 'And you must be her son. You look like Kagome's little brother. Boy, go get water, and you, girl, go to the small shack at the edge of the village, and get a wicker basket on the highest shelf. It's my medicinal kit.' Koga and Me sighed, and sighed, but went to do as she said.

Before they reached the door, there was a loud knocking, and everyone jumped. 'Who the hell is that?' InuYasha yelled.

'InuYasha, calm down,' Oromina said, pummeling him on the head.

'Owowowoooooow!!!!!' He yelled. 'Why'd you do that????'

'You were being a jerk again.' Oromina reasoned with him. The door was suddenly knocked down.

'Why didn't anyone open this damn door when we knocked the first time!?' A female voice yelled. 'That's an insult!!!!' Kaede walked up to the girl. She had white hair and had ears exactly like InuYasha's. Although, her eyes were like her mother's, like a black abyss that you could never see the end of.

'Yau, you moron! You just knocked the frigging door down!' InuYasha said pummeling her on the head like Oromina had pummeled him.

'BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!' Oromina and a man's voice yelled in unison. 'Why hello, they also greeted each other simultaneously. 'It's nice to see you after such a long time Shane.' Oromina said to her son. He was black haired, like his mother, and had demonic markings that like InuYasha's when he was a full demon. Shane's eyes were a beautiful golden color that seemed like the riding sun on a warm summer morning.

Meanwhile, Yau and InuYasha seemed to be arguing over some pointless thing or another. This family reunion was broken up by a now conscious Kagome. 'All of you just be quiet!' She saw InuYasha fighting with some strange girl she did not know.

'InuYasha, SIT boy!' InuYasha was stopped in his tracks, but still had his fist on Yau's head, which brought her facedown with him as the necklace around his neck glowed and pulled him to the floor.

'Mom, you're awake!' Me exclaimed as she ran over to her mother and hugged her.



Well that was the second chapter. You all happy now? Please, go share this with all of your little FF buddies that like InuYasha, I'm sure they'll like it... please? I had the last chapter up for a month, and I only got 3 reviews! -.- Me so sad. Well, for tose of you who wanted it I guess. Have fun and stuff,

umaketwan


End file.
